Traveler smoke
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: Saint Dane pulls out a trump card far before PenDragon ever became a true problem! watch as saint dane slowly corrupts all of the worlds, with his new partner. Brianna Pendragon.


I'm sorry for not being on,I have been very busy and also i couldnt think of anything to write :\

I'm sorry for not being on,I have been very busy and also i couldnt think of anything to write :\.But i'll try to write more.  
This shall be my first PenDragon fic.I Think It's a good idea since not many people write good fics,Most are just stupid BobbyxSpader D: its very annoying specially since they say They're onlyl like brothers like 5 times ..Anyways if your not familier with my fics then be sured that One Boy Char will become a girl and this most likely wil become a Yuri fic :P.This Starts in Denduron.

Saint Dane laughed evily stareing at the trapped Loor and Bobby in the Denduron mines.  
"So Pendragon,Why don't you join me? and you too Loor,we would make these foolish territory people pay...We would make things better.." S.D. sneered.  
Pendragon and Loor both exchanged glances.They could die here.Tak was everywhere around them and worse yet,Saint Dane was blocking their only exit.  
"We'll never join you Saint Dane! We won't lt you win,we'll stop you!" Pendragon said bravely but started to look nervous when S.D. chuckled.He hated that,it always meant they knew somthing you didn't.  
"Silly Pendragon,I asked why don't you join me,i didn't say you had a choice in matter."He said as he suddenly disappeared and black smoke covered Pendragon's and Loor's vision.  
"Where did he go Pendragon?" Loor said with a calm voice but you could tell the nervousness hidden in it.Loor didn't get an answer.Slowly the smoke cleared to reveal Saint Dane standing infront of Loor.Loor grabbed her staff and swung it at Saint Dane swiftly,But he simply caught it and rammed her in the head with the end she was holding.She fell back with a "oof".  
"Foolish girl..you should be worrying more about your little friend,Pendragon." Saint Dane laughed."Meet me on Cloral Pendragon! I'll be Waiting!" Saint Dane then ran off turning into a black raven.  
Loor looked around for Pendragon and when she turned around to look what she saw shocked her.Laying on the ground was a dark mass,It seemed to be becomeing liquid and Soild back and forth,but thats not what shocked her.What shocked her was the face that kept appearing on the mass's body,It was Pendragon!Loor started to run toward Pendragon when a small peice of Tak fell out of the mass.Flame slowly slithered from the Tak and licked up the walls and slowly licked up into the air.Loor's eyes widened and she despretly grabbed Pendragon's shifting form and ran.  
"LOOR!!" boomed a loud voice.Loor didn't have time to look back before she felt herself get picked up,with Pendragon in her arms,and slammed into somthing,hard.Loor felt like she was moving,fast,She looked up ad was welcomed with a friendly face,it was Alder."I'm getting you out of here! fast!" He said pushing the mine cart he put Loor in.  
"Thank you Alder..." She said nervously,very unLoor.  
Alder didnt seem to notice though."Where's Pendragon?" He asked.Loor pointed to the still shifting mass in her arms and Alder stared at it while still pushing."That's..Pendragon?" Loor nodded.  
"Saint Dane did somthing to him...I don't know what but he turned into this after Saint Dane did somthing to him." Loor said quietly.Alder reached down to touch the mass when a large boom sounded behind him and Alder felt the heat of flames coming close.He despretly picked up the speed and ran as fast as he could,pushing the cart Loor was in.  
"We're gonna make it!" Alder said loudly running faster toward a small opening that had light shineing from it.Alder ran through it quickly and saw this was the end of the tunnel.He quickly grabbed Loor and threw her up the opening in the top of the mine,then he climed the ladder quickly.They quickly ran away from the opening,And no sooner when they got away a huge piller of flame shot up from the opening.Loor and Alder stared at the flames in fear but quickly looked the other way when they heard a loud "LOOR ALDER!" from behind.

They both turned to see Press Tilton running toward them,his face was full of excitement and joy."The castle!" he said,"The castle fell into the sea from the flames!The Bedoowan and Novans were out of the castle luckily so no one died" He said smileing but his smile quickly fell."Wheres..Bobby" He said slowly and saw the mass in Loor's arms."Is that.." Loor nodded and put Pendragon on the ground.  
No sooner when Pendragon touched the ground did the mass begin to wiggle around and slowly take shape.Everyone watched in wonder as the mass took the shape off a twelve year old girl.She had shoulder lenth brown hair,her eyes were closed,she looked to have large C cup breasts,she was wearing Denduron fur clothes but what really stood out was a mark on her left cheek,it was a deep gash completely red but it was thin and hardly noticeable.Everyone continued to stare at the girl until her eyes slowly opened up.She had sweet honey-brown eyes.She groaned softly and sat up then looked at Loor."L..Loor?" She said with a sweet voice.  
Loor got out of her shock aftering hearing the girl's voice and quickly went to her side."Pendragon..?" she said slowly resting a hand on Pendragon's cheek.Loor was slightly surprised when Pendragon nodded and nuzzled her hand."Are you okay Pendragon?" Loor asked.  
"Yes.I feel a bit weird though..and my cheek hurts..what happned..Loor?" Pendragon asked softly.Loor hugged the girl close,Which shocked everyone,Loor wasn't the huggy-type.  
"Everything is fine Pendragon..Just rest alright?" She said as she looked into Pendragon's eyes.Pendragon yawned and nodded resting her head on Loor's Chest.Press walked up to Loor and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Lets take uh..Bobby to a hut." Loor nodded and picked up Pendragon,Bridal style,not that she knew what that was of course.They took Pendragon to a resting hut.None of them said anything,the only sound was the gentle breathing of Pendragon.Finally Press spoke up,"I'm going to go check on the Bedoowan and Milogo,Be back soon" He said recieving nod from Loor and Adler then walking out.  
"I'm going to go talk to some town people too see how they are,Keep an eye on Pendragon Loor." Alder said walking out as well.Leaving Loor alone with the sleeping Pendragon.Loor started to nod off when a large black figure flew into the hut.Loor instantly gripped her staff tight and held it ready.When the back figure stopped it turned and looked at loor with icey blue eyes then slowly melted to the one face she did not wish to see,Saint Dane.  
"Hello there,little Loor" Saint Dane said with a smile."Have you decided to join me yet? you know how much i could give you..even Pendragon's heart..." He said,his face smug with glee.  
Loor flitched visibly but tried to cover it up."I'll never join you Saint Dane..Nothing will ever make me go to your evil." She said holding her staff up.  
S.D. shook his head,like he was scolding a child and gently placed a hand on the sleeping Pendragon's face."Ah well,You'll see the light soon enough." He said and picked up Pendragon.  
"Let him go!" Loor said loudly charging at Saint Dane,She tried to hit him in the head but he dodged and tripped her with his feet.Then without a word he turned into a large black crow and flew away,with Pendragon in his talons.  
Loor then did the only thing she could think of doing.  
She cried.

That's chappy 1,i know I've made a lot of new stories lately, but its just cause i can't think of what to put in my other stories, but I'm working on it. BUT! After I post this 2nd chapter, if I feel like it, I will be posting another chapter of Kage warriors. THEN! I will be making another chapter of Kuro The next Snake


End file.
